


Hawkwarts on the Shores of Lake Michigan

by avalonlights



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Art, Digital Art, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gen, Gryffindor Billy Hargrove, Hufflepuff Steve Harrington, M/M, Ravenclaw Robin Buckley, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalonlights/pseuds/avalonlights
Summary: Steve and Robin just want to enjoy their afternoon by the lake. Billy has other plans for King Steve.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77
Collections: Harringrove Week of Love, harringrove for Australia





	Hawkwarts on the Shores of Lake Michigan

**Author's Note:**

> For the wonderful silentlylovingyourwork who picked the prompt Boarding School AU from Harringrove Week of Love 2020 for Harringrove for Australia! I shipped them off to the most famous boarding school of all: Hawkwarts, on the shores of Lake Michigan! Haha. 😉✨


End file.
